In the Heart of the Galaxy
by Matita Pere
Summary: UPDATED!! The Emperor asks Darth Vader to capture a princess, but by a random mistake, a loud make-up sales girl is caught instead. Now, the Dark Lord needs to hide his mistake, and his feelings!
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* and welcome notice, all at once!  
  
Hello dear all, and welcome to this fanfic. I am, as you shall soon notice, a great Darth Vadar fan, and I think the poor guy should not be left without some romance during his long, lonely years as Dark Lord. Of course, I am not George Lucas, and none of this is mine, except for the innusitated characters of my own creation, and the strange situations I like to put them in. it's ment for fun, so please enjoy it. I appreciate any comments, too!  
  
Love and cookies, Matita Pere.  
Chapter 1  
Darth Vader walked briskly into the large hall of the Emperor's Palace in Imperial City, not caring about the rows of guards placed along each of the walls. The hall widened as he approached it's far end, a huge two-sided metal door ornamented with ancient symbols.  
  
"The Sith had a complex culture" he caught himself thinking as he stood for a moment before the large door. A small chill descended down his spine and a sensation of sickening grew in his stomach. The doors swung open by themselves, and he stepped in, consciously making his strides appear sure and fast.  
  
He regretted the fact that even after all this time he could not control his anxiety. The room he had walked into was surprisingly small if compared to the large hall that led toward it, and the massive doors that were its entrance. It was oval shaped and unfurnished, except for a single chair that stood on a podium at its end. The chair was now turned around, not facing the glum room, illuminated by a single holofon light on the center of its ceiling, but looking outside, through a murky window that far above the imperial city.  
  
A flight of large stairs, reaching from wall to wall led toward the podium, and Vader knelt in front of them, reproaching himself for his own weakness, trying to store his insecurity and fear into the back of his mind, where perhaps the occupant of the chair would not perceive them.  
  
The thought that his master could be reading this thoughts suddenly made him feel ashamed, and for an instant a speck of anger filtered through his emotions, a gnawing feeling turned toward his master, for making him feel this way, and at himself, mostly, for allowing that to have happened. But in the next instant another thought appeared, warning him that if this was detected in his thoughts, his many privileges as the emperor's right hand could vanish, and he could be put to some serious "interrogation" for his mental disobedience.  
  
"Master, thou has asked for my presence" Vader said, not daring to look up at the back of the chair.  
  
"Yes" The emperor answered, not bothering to turn around. Vader waited for a few moments, expecting his master to say anything else, but that did not occur. Suddenly he thought that this could be because of the agitated mental state he was in when he walked into the room, and felt guilty for it. He did not want to upset his master. The silence became unbearable, and Vader spoke again  
  
"How may I be of service, master?"  
  
"Lord Vader, I have a small task for you" the emperor suddenly said, turning around quickly. If suddenness of the motion surprised Vader, the tone of voice his master used shocked him. It was an almost cheerful tone, if the melodious, sticky-sweet, inevitably aged voice of the emperor could produce it.  
  
Vader looked up and saw the usually gentle-orange light of his masters eyes acquire a stronger hue, and flash in what appeared to him as humor.  
  
"I am here to serve" Vader retorted cautiously, observing if the fires would die down in his masters eyes. They did not.  
  
"Of course you are." The emperor answered unexpectedly. The sound of his voice was almost joking, Vader thought, and did not know what to make of it. The fact that his master was apparently amusing himself on Vader's behalf pained him, so he decided to continue in the same polite and subservient line.  
  
"I am but my master's tool." He repeated one of the phrases he used when referring to the emperor "I shall obey whatever desire thou hast." The emperor smiled faintly at that.  
  
"I would assume so, Lord Vader." He said, now in a softer voice. "I have a small task." He then added, falling back into the amused tone "Nothing exceptional, but nonetheless interesting, I am sure." He paused, and looked at Vader. Than he continued "Hear me well now, Lord Vader, for I am not going to repeat myself."  
  
The emperor leaned slightly forward toward his greatest servant, as if confessing something to him "You must have certainly heard of the Mecktoss planetary system, and of the Patal, the second largest planet in it. They are, of course, members of our New Order, and obedient as that goes. There is nothing much to tell of them. Mostly human populated, divided into several territories ruled by governing regal houses, and presided by the lord of the largest one, one Tun Tospot. He is not the brightest statesman, may I add. Now, what really interests me with this pitiful little world and its mediocre rulers is the existence of Holja gas mines directly beneath it's surface. The readings are quite clear, I can assure you, our best technicians have verified so. I have every intention of turning that little planet into a mining facility. This would not be any problem, the cooperation of Tun would be immediate, matching his fear and incompetence, but there is the small problem of Mecktoss, the largest planet, well equipped and ready to interfere in our business if necessary. Also despicably, although covertly pro-rebellion, if I heard correctly."  
  
The emperor stopped to check if his student had accompanied the his story so far. Vader did nothing but nodded, so the emperor satisfiedly continued on.  
  
"They have sent us message that they will not allow the wasting of precious natural resources for greedy needs, and the destruction of the biosphere of a planet near-by, besides the humanitarian tragedy that that would inevitably turn out to be. They have based their claim on our nice imperial laws that forbid any undue degrading of such precious things."  
  
The emperor said all this in a voice of mocking pity. He then smiled wickedly "I have no doubt that the well-being of Patal is not their true concern. The stability of the planetary system politics depends on their prevailing as masters and administrators, and our open interference would completely undermine their authority. Also, Holja gas mining priorities to them would mean a lot, a whole lot, of money. And if that is not enough, there is the future possibility that their planet would have to take in a huge amount of immigrants in the case of a massive disruption of Patal's atmosphere and biosphere. Not a nice possibility, I may say. And the truth is that after a few decades of our exploration most of the gas would have been taken already or leaked out by itself, and the planet would be useless, a sick remnant of what it was, a festering, decaying, potentially dangerous mass of polluted material in the shoe of that planetary system. The Mecktoss are ready to fight us on this, Lord Vader. And I have no intention of doing so. Small wars with worthless opponents do not concern me. Therefor, this is your task: you are to travel to the planetary system, as my emissary, which you are, supposedly, to converse. Then, you are to kidnap the daughter of the Mecktoss king, Aljam Nopte Kass, Evertia. Do you understand? Do not look at me so surprised Lord Vader, you heard correctly. I have been thinking about this a lot, and I have decided that I could amuse myself with this story a bit. I want you to kidnap her. She is considered his most prized possession, because it is through her that the line will be continued. I do not understand much about parent love, but I do about lineage. The king will not concede to loose his throne and future for a matter of a simple, second grade planet in his system, whatever the lines of friendship between them. Domestic policy will speak louder, and I am certain all our demands will be met promptly. There will be no need for any long diplomatic discussions that way, or any unnecessary military conflict, and our domain will be kept. This entire operation is to remain confidential. You are to instruct the king that if word of this gets beyond the palace, we will retaliate as only we can. After the planet surrenders to our will, and the king proclaims that he is an obedient servant of me as his master, you will kill the girl, and assassinate the king, of course, and place one of our own people, moff Harshing, I think, to be it's ruler, in the event of the tragic and untimely deaths of the king and his daughter. Do you see? There should be no complains about this course of events once the king had already proclaimed his undying loyalty to us. It should all be so neat and amusing, don't you think, my friend? And the rebellion will loose a potential martyr example and a wealthy bastion." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Darth Vader had been listening attentively to his master's voice as he spoke. The voice was soft and poisonous, and it contained a great amount of hate beneath it's mocking tonalities.  
  
The sickening sensation he had felt in his stomach when he first approached the doors of the room the emperor was in returned, although he did not know surely why. Usually his anxiety disappeared in the course of his conversations with his teacher, but now the turning in his stomach remained as a lingering feeling throughout the entire meeting, and Vader wished the Emperor would let him leave.  
  
He looked up at his master. It seemed that the glittering orange of the emperor's eyes was too loud a contrast from the brim of the his rough brown robe, and that the contrast was constantly growing. The play of the fires in the emperor's eyes prodded into his mind and pained him, mixing with the illness he already felt, and he wanted it to end. Still he managed to summon enough strength to say in a loud clear voice "Thy desire shall be attended, my master."  
  
"Yes, it should be so." The emperor answered, his voice lowering. He felt a sudden sensation of irritation for the fact that his student was not seeing the amusing side of this task. Vader can be too serious sometimes, he thought, looking at the huge figure clad in deep black kneeling obediently before him. Still, he is efficient. There is also something else in him, something I can not sense clearly. Almost sweet. The emperor then jerked, as if annoyed by his own thoughts.  
  
"See that this entire mission be performed at the highest level of efficiency, Lord Vader" He commanded "I shall provide you with all the necessary data as soon as you reach aboard the Obliterator. I will also expect full reports from you. Now, are there any questions regarding this simple task?"  
  
"No, my master, I understand fully, and obey" Vader answered. He preferred this tone of voice. It was commanding, and impersonal, and he was used to it.  
  
"Good. Then, my friend, you may take your leave. I expect full success from this." Vader got up, and bowed before the emperor, and than strode out of the room in the same sure step he had used coming in. He was grateful the meeting was over. He walked a little bit longer in this rapid, strong fashion, while the massive doors shut behind him with a slam. Then he slowed down a little, suddenly feeling woozy. He tried not to think of what the emperor had told him in the private audience.  
  
The emperor sat in his chair for a long time after Vader had left staring at the closed door. He hated the fact that he let himself feel that way again. He thought he had overcome that weakness. He remembered how he felt about Vader a long time ago. The dark lord was only a boy when they first spoke about the force. Now he remembered the golden haired, blue-eyed, playful, curious, intelligent child Vader had been, and how he desired that that was his son.  
  
He had sensed that the child could love him, perhaps more than anyone else, and he had desired that love. But small Anakin chose to turn to Qui-Gon first for that, and later on to the traitor, Obi-Wan. The emperor had waited too long, and by the time he decided to become a father to the boy, it was too late. The memory of his weakness toward Vader, as he now considered it came back to haunt him every once in a while.  
  
Palpatine made sure that Vader never sensed those feelings in him. Softness of emotion was an inexcusable flaw for a dark Master. Nevertheless, Palpatine sometimes felt a sadness that things had not turned out some other way. He felt himself grow older, and more and more lonely in his awesome power. And no matter what great gifts that power allowed him, the feeling that he was by himself, always in the danger of loosing what he had and for what he had given everything, the insecurity for his position, one which many coveted, and for his own person, each day physically weaker, if stronger with the force of the dark side, made him feel lonely.  
  
He desired sometimes that he had a friend, a pupil he could fully trust, someone that would take care of things if his plan to remain for ever on the throne went wrong, someone to trust and be able to speak to. He desired that Vader could have been that, but he also sensed Vader's insecurity and mistrust. Weakness, the emperor thought. That is what it is. And his jealousy that Vader never reattributed this feelings, that although he had thought him everything, and had helped him grow beyond his wildest dreams, and had placed him higher than ever he could have imagined, he only felt loyalty, respect and fear; but for the weak Jedi that trained him in his younger days he felt a deeper affection that had not fully disappeared even with the dark side, and that of Qui-Gon he still privately thought of as of his father, made the emperor rage.  
  
He did not understand it, but sometimes he desired similar feelings for himself, and than hated himself for it, and hated Vader for not showing them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Darth looked around, making sure all of the officers had gone. Than he thankfully sunk into his pod, and closed it's oval walls with a touch of a button. The large sphere rotated, and turned toward a window that looked onto the stars beyond. The soft humming of the equipment that set the Obliterator on its course sounded in the background, and Darth sensed that it soothed him.  
  
He liked all that machinery, all the wires and the metal parts and the complex mechanisms that made things work. He began thinking about the project of the Death Star that was on the way. It was only beginning, of course, it would take another couple of years before it was completed, but the thought of working on it excited him. He realized that the he loved working with machines, drawing plans and watching them be executed, seeing how a heap of steel, metal parts and components turned through work and planning into a logical sequence, an equipment capable of performing all types of things.  
  
Machines were fine, he thought. Building them was so impersonal. Now this job, it was not so. He agreed with the emperor that a war was nonsense, and that the planet had to be punished for its disobedience. If one piece of the patch was allowed to fall out of order, many others would soon follow, and at the end, order would be no more.  
  
But still, he had to see the point of the lead planet of the system. It would be a hard thing on them, if a neighboring world was so devastated. What sort of peace and order was this one the emperor offered? That was not all that bothered him. This entire scheme involved extortion, menace, murder, betrayal. He felt that what the emperor had promised, a New Order, was all just a lie, and he felt betrayed too. But also, he felt too weak to think about it. The emperor was his master, and he would obey. There was nothing else to it, and there shouldn't be. He stopped thinking about what the mission meant, and began focusing on the particular details. The large imperial ship would arrive to Mecktross in a few hours, and everything had to be ready by then.  
"Sweety, I am telling you, that shade so goes well with you lips!" Frissa said, looking at the receptionist and adding some more of the coral pink bush on her cheeks.  
  
"You should so wear more. I mean, look at you! If you just add a touch here and a bit there, you begin to glow, oh, just like a star! And, hey, you might just catch the eye of one of these richoes that stay here!"  
  
Tina, the receptionist laughed "Oh, forget it! I am not getting any younger, and if I didn't catch anyone by now, it sure wont happen at all."  
  
"Oh, hence the blush, silly" Frissa concluded thriumphally, adding some more on the already sparkling cheeks of the receptionist. They were both standing on each side of the large, massive wood counter in one of the most luxurious hotels in Pescaval, the second largest city of Mektross.  
  
The Royal Sun hotel was a huge 30 story building with an immense lobby, now filled with people, bell boys running about, rich tourists coming in, business man and government agents walking, or sitting on the large comfortable silk and wood sofas, staring at the holonews before them. There was a huge variety of aliens and humanoids walking around, and the sound of the four falling cascades of bright orange water hushed the noise a little.  
  
"So, tell me, who do we have here?" Frissa leaned over to Tina.  
  
"Oh, wait till you hear!" Tina giggled happily, approaching Frissa's ear " One of the maids told me that the girl in the suite royal was none other than her majesty, the princess Evertia!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! Evertia! Well, the force be with me, what ever is she up to now?" Frissa said humorously  
  
"How should I know?" Tina retorted " But she is here in the utmost secrecy. Took the secret passage up to the suite, and everything. Probably so as not to cause a turmoil with the press. Been up there for three days now!"  
  
"Seriously, I'll never understand all those rich people! So, will you do it?" Frissa asked  
  
"Sure, why not! And if you do see her, let me know how she looks! They say the new plastic surgery had her looking ten years younger!"  
  
"Oh, I should be so lucky! But give it a shot. At least, we'll laugh about it"  
  
Tina picked up the holophone line, and waited a few seconds. Soon enough, a male voice answered  
  
"How do you do, sir." Tina promptly retorted, giving him her most serious "business only" look.  
  
"I am the receptionist, Tina Packa. We here at the Royal Sun Hotel wish to provide our distinguished guests with nothing but the very best in services. Today, as part of our daily program, we have one of the most luxurious companies of delicate perfume and make - up products inviting our guests for a free trial. If you are interested, one of the vendors can, in the commodity of your own rooms, provide a spellbinding presentation of the newest daze in the make-up business!"  
  
After a long silence, the male voice returned, and declared that the vender was more than welcome, as long as her ID checked out. Tina said that the girl would be there in five minutes, and thanked the man gracefully. When the com link turned off, Frissa could not believe it  
  
"Oh my Force! Ill get to see the princess! Can you believe it! Oh my God, Tina, thank you, you are an angel! I'll tell you all about it, I swear! Oh, maybe I sell something! Oh, oh my God! I might get a promotion for this!" Frissa said all this while she hugged her friend, and arranged her hair, looking into the large mirror behind the counter.  
  
She than ran to the large elevator, and pressed for the 25th floor, trembling slightly. This could be a major chance in her life! If she managed to sell something from the line to the princess, THE princess, the king's daughter, the heir, she could get a nice, cushy job in the internal vending sector, maybe with a office for herself, who knows. It was a great chance for someone like her, who was nothing but a make-up sales girl.  
  
She never considered that to be her profession, it was more a manner to make some money till she found a real job, like a secretary, or a cashier, or even a receptionist, like Tina. A job in which her pay didn't depend on luck, and having to run around, looking her best, persuading people to acquire things they didn't need or want. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The elevator softly hummed as it lifted her to the 25th floor. When it stopped, she came out, and entered a large, beautiful hall way, extremely wide and luxuriously decorated. She walked to the large doors on the far end, and pressed the inter link button.  
  
A different man, but in the same royal guard uniform answered, and she introduced herself, inserting her ID card in the opening designed for that. She had to wait longer than usual, and she realized that the guard was probably checking her past, and double checking her ID. This made her tremble once more in excitement. It was all too unbelievable. She, Frissa Ferret was actually going to meet the royal princess! It was too good to be true! She had never even been close to such royalty, they rarely stayed in these hotels. She dealt more with the rich wives of business men or with tourists. Wait till she told her mother about this! She was going to die! And her friends, and the girls in the company!  
  
The door slid silently open, and the guard invited her in. Frissa smiled at him, and stepped in. Two more guards were waiting in the small lobby, and one of them passed a metal weapons check next to her. When they were satisfied with the level of security, they let her pass into the next room, one of the most luxurious ones Frissa had ever seen. She was used to luxury, after all, she had to sell her products to people who lived on very high standards, but this room was something else.  
  
The decoration was minimal, there was one sofa, in a deep emerald color, in the center of the room, and a small table, filled with electronic magazines next to it, and a smaller table in a far corner, with a tea pot on it and several saucers. But the room was clad in the richest carpet she had ever seen, in a deep green forest shade, over which several smaller silk rugs were thrown, so that walking became a soft, sinking, pleasant experience.  
  
Frissa almost regretted she had to step on the rugs, their colors were so marvelous, and the patterns were so delicate and beautiful. The walls of the room were in a soft smoky peach hue, combining with the carpet in a gorgeous play of hues and harmony, and on two sides massive golden brown scintillating drapes fell down the walls, covering them completely. Frissa estimated that they had to be incredibly expensive. Soft silver and golden lights from many lamps along the uncovered walls illuminated the room, giving it a cozy, luxurious glow. Although the room was immense, and there was almost no furniture, the play of lights, carpets and massive drapes made it appear perfect.  
  
Frissa turned about, and noticed the guards were gone, and the door was closed. She waited for a while in there, sinking into the carpet, and enjoying it, until a melodic voice called her from a door next to the tea table. She hadn't even noticed there had been a door there.  
  
"Come on in." The princess said, and Frissa walked to the door, and entered an equally large sleeping room. The same carpets furnished it, now in a gentle lilac color.  
  
The princess stood by the door, and led her into the room, and sat her down on a huge dark green chair next to the enormous bed that stood in the center. Here too, huge golden drapes covered parts of the walls, and Frissa decided they were curtains, and behind them windows opened to a probably fantastic view on the city and on the fields beyond.  
  
The princess sat down on the bed, and started talking immediately.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how glad I am that you are here." She said, in a friendly tone, although Frissa already knew the tone that important people used with those of lesser status then them. She also knew the princess didn't really mean that.  
  
"I have been stuck in here for days, and have had no one to talk to, other than my guards, and they are dull! Oh, it's' so good to have something to talk about! What have you got to show me? What line is that? I don't believe I've heard of it? Oh, I had to practically beg them to let you come! Daddy can be so overprotective at times! Do you believe no one knows I am here! Why, you must be startled that it's me, aren't you? What's your name?"  
  
Frissa answered as fast and elegantly as she could, but the princess was not really interested. Frissa then opened her small case with many samples, and they started looking through them. After a few hours, they had together experimented most of the products, matched most of the colors, and the princess had taken a liking to Frissa, so she began showing her some of her wardrobe, and the new dresses she had gotten recently for those seasons parties. Soon, the whole room was filled with dresses, an jewelry, and the two girls were matching hair and make up colors to fit each robe the best. The princess looked as if she was having a marvelous time.  
  
Another hour passed. Than, suddenly, one of the guards knocked on the door, and silently but urgently called the princess. She made a face, but told Frissa to wait there for a moment. Than she disappeared.  
  
Frissa remained there on the bed, waiting. Since the princess wasn't coming back that soon, she risked getting up, and trying on a soft glistening shawl over the dress the princess let her put on. And than something sparkling beautifully on the side of a open drawer caught her attention. She took it out, and didn't believe her eyes! It was the royal crown. The gold and jewels glistened in the light of the lamps, and Frissa's eyes sparkled at it. And than, looking into the mirror, she put it gently on her head.  
  
She was just admiring herself when a sound came from the room next to that one. Before she could turn fully around, the chamber was filled with stormtroopers pointing guns at her.  
  
"Do not try to resist, your majesty" One of them said  
  
"What?" Frissa asked, unbelievingly, but the answer was a flash of light from the gun, and she felt herself sway back, falling, falling long, and hitting the soft carpet, and remembered nothing else. She was lucky it was only set on stun. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
When Frissa awoke, the luxurious room had disappeared. Instead, she was lying on a small, uncomfortable bunk, in a small metal gray room. It looked like a prison. She rubbed her eyes, still a little unaccustomed to the light, and looked around. And than she screamed.  
  
A huge man, perhaps over two meters tall was sitting on a chair next to her bunk. He was clad in pitch black, but the gold chain that secured his black cloak, and the red lights on the panel on his chest and his belt twinkled in the half dim light of the cell. The most interesting thing on him, however, was his mask, a black mask that covered his entire face and blended in with the black helmet he wore.  
  
It was frightening, at first, and had made Frissa jump up and scream, but on second thought, she decided it had some sort of strange charm. Maybe because the eye spaces were so large, she didn't think it revolting or eerie, as many did. She thought it was closer to scary blended with interesting. The man, she decided it was not a droid or an alien, was softly breathing, and she could hear as he took each breath in, and then released it.  
  
"There must be something wrong with his lungs" she decided, and felt suddenly sorry. 'That's probably why he has to wear the breath mask"  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you, your royal highness" The man said.  
  
Frissa opened her eyes wide in amazement. The voice was beautiful, deep, rich, harmonious, like a melody. It reminded her of the thundering of the wind over the fields of her home planet, or of massive waves washing on a beach. She decided she liked him.  
  
"Sure you did, sitting there like that!" She said, sitting up, still a little woozy from the stun. "I feel so dizzy!" She said, feeling the room sway. The voice answered back in the same melody  
  
"I am sorry for our method, your highness. My men had to make sure you cooperated on your way over." His answer meant nothing to Frissa, but she enjoyed the voice.  
  
"My, that is nice." She smiled at him. That caught Vader of guard, and he drew back a bit, not understanding her answer.  
  
"Excuse me" He said after a while, noticing she was not going to explain her remark, and quite stunned by it. He had expected a short, probably angry conversation with an uncooperative princess, as he explained briefly his designs, and nothing more. This was not planned. The girl smiled again, now wider.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry! You must get that a lot, it probably annoys you." She said.  
  
This didn't clear matters up for Vader, and it stunned him completely. His victim was not reacting as it should. There was no fear, after the initial surprise, and the answers were strange.  
  
"What?" he said, before he could think of it.  
  
"Your voice" She turned to him, putting her legs up on the bunk, making herself comfortable next to the wall, and close to him.  
  
Vader turned his head slightly to the side in bewilderment, and she noticed that, so she explained  
  
"Your voice, why, honey! It is so beautiful! My God, why, it's the most melodious sound I have ever heard.' She drew closer to him, and he backed off a little, now completely shocked  
  
"I hope I didn't offend you" she said, noticing that too. Vader saw that she really meant this last remark, and he was about to say something, but she continued on.  
  
"You know, you must probably hear that all the time, or something. But, I swear, it is beautiful!"  
  
"Well, thank you, your highness" Vader retorted to that, now more composed "You are very kind. I am afraid we are not so"  
  
He was about to continue with this menace, but she cut him of.  
  
"What happened to you?" she said,  
  
"What?" Vader said again, now louder, and even more startled.  
  
"I mean, what happened? Are you all right?'  
  
"I do not understand the purpose of this" he said, now leaning as far back into the chair as he could, fuming with anger.  
  
This disconcerted him a lot. What was she asking? He started to think that maybe she was crazy, or the stun had some odd side effects.  
  
"No, I mean what's wrong with you. The mask, and the lights, and the armor. How did you hurt yourself, baby? And what's with your breathing, my love?"  
  
Vader decided to kill her right then and there.  
  
He reached for his lightsaber in a quick, determined, silent move. Than she said something else  
  
"It is like if it hurts you to take each breath. My, what happened? When you breathe, I feel your pain. What is wrong with you? Can you make it stop? Can't something be done? I can't believe you live in that pain all the time!?'  
  
She put her hand gently on his chest plate and stroked it. Suddenly she felt the pain in his dilacerated lungs, and it frightened her because it was horrible to see, and it made her feel sorry for him, and wish that his pain passed. Sometimes she saw things that were within people, that was why she was a good sales girl, but she never felt this level of connection with anyone.  
Vader read all this in her thoughts, and he put the lightsabre down.  
  
He decided he didn't want to continue this conversation any more. It was too strange. This was too weird. He hated to think of his limitations, and the way they had come to be. In the ten years that he had had to live with the breath mask and life support system, no one, and that meant no one dared mention his wounds, at least not in his presence.  
  
This direct pondering into what he considered his weakest spot disconcerted him terribly. Her question had been sincere, there was no hurt meant by it, he sensed. On the contrary, she seemed to feel some sort of sympathy about it, and this was probably the worst part.  
  
After years of dealing with some of the toughest people in the galaxy, bounty hunters, pirates, mobsters, and, the worst, imperial moffs, Darth Vader was used to people being evil, being perverted, being scheming, lying, deceiving, cunning, untruthful, dangerous. His environment was of the worst, and he lived accordingly.  
  
He had learned that trusting anyone was a bad idea, that those you love the most hurt you the most, and that there was only one way to follow, and it was not the pink, star-sprinkled one. Sympathy and warmth were feelings he had almost forgotten.  
  
And in the small gray prison cell, they were too odd for him to comprehend them. He felt strange. He hated when he was not in charge of the situation. Her question had gone too deep and too suddenly, and he chose to avoid them. It was unexpected, and frightening, and he felt exposed and ashamed of his weakness.  
  
"You are prisoner of the Empire. You are to remain in our custody until further." He said, and stepped out of the cell, the door slamming by itself after him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Two days later Vader summoned the strength to face the princess again. He had already spoken to her father, but his reaction was as surprising as his daughters.  
  
Vader decided not to expect things too much next time. The king had said all that was expected of a king whose daughter had been kidnapped. But Vader sensed something in his thoughts that profoundly worried him. Although the man had made quite a scandal, summoning, petitioning, warning, and at a point his eyes got teary, Vader somehow felt that those feelings were untruthful.  
  
It seemed as if the king was playing a part of some sort. In the back of his mind, which Vader had scanned during their conversation over the holonet, there were no traces of real fatherly pain for his only child. There was no real worry about his position. There was no fear. The man begged his daughter were not harmed, but he felt nothing in his interior. Nothing, that is, other than what Vader assumed was a plot of some kind. That could not be good.  
  
Vader had decided that for their second meeting, he and the princess should be at a more public place. So when they took Frissa out for the first time she had been there, they took her to the upper bridge of the Obliterator. Vader was standing there, leaning over the rail, his back turned to her and the stormtroopers that escorted her. He was staring down at the hundreds of imperial officers of all ranks going to and fro, busy with their work, mingling with the armed stormtroopers and technicians.  
  
The stormtroopers took Frissa to Vader, and then left as he dismissed them with a slight wave of his hand. He didn't take his eyes of the movement below, and he didn't say anything for a while. Frissa stood there regarding him, marveling at his height and his broad shoulders. She hoped he would say something, just to see if the voice was indeed as marvelous as she remembered it.  
  
"I esteem you must not understand the reason for your stay here." He said at last. The voice was as strong and melodious as before, now softer and a little less determined.  
  
Vader prepared himself mentally for her answer. He was quite angry at her father already, and close to bursting. The king was playing some sort of game, he was sure of that, and it revolted him. His retaliation would be at the height of his disgusting reputation.  
  
Vader had been sure, that afternoon, that the princess was in line with that game too, and he hated her for that. Her bizarre behavior could only be explained as a deliberate attempt to confuse him. Well, though luck, he thought. He was not a person to be confused. Someone was going to suffer soon enough.  
  
That evening, however, standing on the upper deck next to her, he was close to changing his mind. She looked sweet, a little tired and a bit dazed by the light, much brighter than the one in her cell. Her eyes blinked in it.  
  
They were brown, large, curious and merry. She looked at him fearlessly, but not defiantly. The royal gown she wore was quite crashed, since she had to sleep in it, and it was not designed for that. Her long curly black hair was loose now, swaying as she moved her head. He tried not to look directly at her, she seemed too soft somehow, and he hated soft.  
  
"No, I have no idea what this is all about." She confessed.  
  
Good, Vader thought, the answer was fine.  
  
"You will be held here until your father meets our demands" Vader told her.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, stunned.  
  
Oh, there we go...Vader thought.  
  
"My father?" She said, making it sound pretty dumb.  
  
"Yes" Vader answered "If your father obliges to our demands, and accepts the authority of the empire, you will be let free."  
  
"My father?" she said, now even more stunned "Well, I'm sure daddy has nothing against your authority" She put in, confused "I mean he has never had any problems with anyone, let alone the authorities... No one in our family has. I mean, except for cousin Ricco, when he assaulted his neighbor, but I am sure this is not about that, I mean, is it? Oh, and I got a parking ticket once, although I don't drive a lot, that is, I am really bad at it." She said.  
  
Vader closed his eyes for a second, sighting softly, a gentle hissing sound. He concentrated on the force, and reached with it within her. To his great surprise, there was no trace of deceit or second intentions in the girls thoughts, as there had been in the kings.  
  
"Do you realize why you are here?" He asked, turning toward her. Now she sighted.  
  
"No." She said softly.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know who the emperor is?"  
  
"Sure. The ruler of the Empire."  
  
"I am his servant. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lord Vader"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Darth Vader?" (Vader figured she, as a member of the high aristocracy of an important system must have heard of him.)  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Me! I am Darth Vader"  
  
"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Darth Vader." She smiled.  
  
"That is Lord Vader to you" He warned, in a low voice. She passed straight over the underlined menace  
  
"Well, than, nice to meet you, Lord Vader."  
  
"Yes, I am sure it is" he said, in an ironic tone. She passed over that too.  
  
"Well, you told me your name, I guess I can tell you mine."  
  
"I know who you are, your majesty" Vader retorted.  
  
"I am Frissa"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Frissa. Frissa Ferret."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is my name. You can call me Frissa. Or just Friss. I mean that is for friends. Even Fri. Why? What'' wrong. Didn't like it? Too ugly? That' my name."  
  
"No, it isn't. You are the princess Evertia." Vader said, stunned.  
  
"Oh!!! Oh, oh, oh, oh. I get it! Now I get it! Why, honey see, now that is your entire mistake, see! I am not Evertia!" Frissa said, obviously relieved.  
  
She liked this guy, he was big, and the grouchy voice was fantastic, and the shoulders were something else, and the way he leaned over, a little bent, when he talked to people, and those large handsome hands in the soft black gloves. But he was making her a little nervous. He seemed upset that day, and in no mood for jokes, and there were dangerous designs behind his actions. Also, she sensed a great power within him, something she could not explain. She was happy she was not who he was looking for.  
  
"Of course you are." He insisted, leaning over some more. His chest plate with the red lights almost touched her. She looked up into the black mask, and the soft glimmer that reflected of the eye spaces.  
  
"No, I'm not, honey." She said softly. He didn't seem to like mistakes.  
  
"I am sorry, sweetie, but I am not. See, I went to visit the princess. I am a make up salesgirl for Jitt Gloss Arts, and I came to sell her some. We were in a middle of a make up session, when one of her guards, or escorts, or I don't know what they were, asked her come with him for a second. I was left there, waiting. Than, all of a sudden your people came crashing in, and before I knew it, I was out." she explained, snapping her fingers to emphasize the "out".  
  
Vader did not believe it.  
  
"If you are not the princess, why were you wearing the crown?" he asked, leaning even closer now. She backed of a step.  
  
"I admit that I put it on."  
  
"But you are not the princess?"  
  
"I was not stealing it, if that is what you imply!" She said, now angry. "I just tried it on!"  
  
"Tried it on?" He growled, scanning her emotions.  
  
"Yes. I mean it was right there, and looking so beautiful, and I just put it on, and your men, who are incredibly dumb, may I say, knocked me out before I could put it back."  
  
She was telling the truth. Vader stopped himself from panicking. Calm down. Concentrate on the force. Oh, I am going to kill those incompetent idiots! No, wait first things first. I am going to kill the girl!  
  
"You are not the princess?"  
  
"Do I look like one?"  
  
"Well, yes.." Just a swift strike right along the neck... Smooth as butter...Vader took his lightsaber in his hand.  
  
" Oh, honey!" She said so loudly that it stopped him for a moment.  
  
"That is the nicest thing anyone ever said to me!" She smiled so genuinely at him, that he put his hand down.  
  
"What?" he was stunned at her happiness. He couldn't have done that?  
  
" Well you are so cute! You said you thought I looked like a princess!"  
  
He was completely bewildered  
  
"Well, there is the gown.." he said.  
  
"You think I look good in this gown?" She asked, even happier.  
  
"No. I mean yes. I mean, I don't know. What does it matter?"  
  
"Well, no one ever told me anything quite so nice!" she put in enthusiastically.  
  
"That was not my intention." He assured her, now more sober.  
  
"I know. You weren't even trying to flatter me. That is what makes it so nice!"  
  
"Not what I wanted to do, though.' He said  
  
"I know. There you are acting all though...."  
  
"I am not acting!"  
  
"..I am sure you are not, menacing me...."  
  
"That menace is real!"  
  
".....growling at me all over the place...."  
  
"I would choose my words more carefully if I were in your position!"  
  
".....trying to scare me...."  
  
"Oh, you will be afraid!"  
  
".......leaning over me like that......."  
  
"What is the point!"  
  
"......but you still end up being charming!"  
  
"That was not my intention!!!"  
  
"I know, but you just can't help it!"  
  
Vader desisted from killing her. On the other hand I might need her, he thought. How do I explain this to the emperor? Oh, what an idiot mistake! They just assumed she was the princess. Of course this was not an option. Who would have assumed she could not be the princess? Now what do I do? Hmmm. Maybe I just go along with it. I can't have the emperor thinking I am an incompetent moron. It is not my fault, but the emperor doesn't care about that. The force knows what he will do to me if he finds out. And that cheating bastard of the king probably stashed the real princess somewhere safe by now. The element of surprise is not on our side any more. We'll never find her now, I can see. How could have I been so blind! Oh well, no problem, I can handle this (or anything as a matter of fact!) I'll just go along with the sharade. The end results will be the same anyway. Oh I can't wait to torture that idiot king! And I will kill those incompetent cretins that work for me! And if anything comes out, I will make it look as a deliberate attempt of the king to fool us and use it as a pretext to blow his little dirty planet into debris! (What a nice explosion that would make!).  
  
A little tranquilized, Vader turned to Frissa.  
  
"So you are not Evertia?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Because, you see, if you are not Evertia, than you are someone else, and I have no need for you. And as I do not have any desire to make it known there was a mistake, I will just kill you right now, right here."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, lady, are you Evertia?"  
  
"Sure. If you say so, Darth Vader, than I guess I am....."  
  
"Lord Vader. And of course you are." 


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know, and I'm sorry - it's taking me some time to upload new chapters.. I was busy with paper writing of the school-type, which takes a whole lot more of my time, since I don't particularly enjoy it.. In any case, thanks you all for reviewing! Here's chapter 7!  
  
Love, Matita  
Chapter 7  
Frissa spent the next three days in prison. She was not let out, she did not see anyone, and she had no one to talk to (this part was the most difficult for her.) She was just entering a crisis, wandering what will happen to her, how in the world was she going to get out, if that was an option at all, and whether her mother would ever find out what happened to her.  
  
Also, she was starting to hate Vader, for not coming around to talk to her, or showing any interest in her at all. This in fact was not true. Vader had her monitored, and from time to time would ask about her behavior, and how she was doing. But Frissa did not know this.  
  
Somewhere on the forth day of her encarcerment, Darth Vader was walking the main bridge of the mighty star destroyer.  
  
His men were working beneath and around him, and from time to time one of them would approach him for new directions. Also governor Tarkin insisted on speaking with him, something about the Death Star project, and a certain calculus that had to be done.  
  
Vader functioned just right, answering all the questions, and making all the right decisions, but to some of the men that day he seemed a bit distracted, as if acting mechanically, and thinking something totally different. And in fact, he was.  
  
Frissa had been occupying his thoughts more and more. He didn't quite understand why, but he reckoned that it had to do with the fact that she was the most genuine, simple, interesting person he had met in a while. He had almost forgotten there were normal people out there, make up salesgirls and such things, people who did not really know or care about intergalactic politics or waging wars, or even flying ships.  
  
Frissa quite amazed him by declaring openly her incompetence in driving, something he thought as normal as walking (or breathing?), by admitting without a hint of guilt her desire for pretty things, and her pleasure in his noticing her dress (that was not what he wanted!!).  
  
And she spoke in such a manner as no one had spoken to him in years. Without fear, or false dignity, or overbearing, or despise, or hate. Just in a simple friendly tone.  
  
So now, Darth Vader was walking down the main bridge of the powerful super star destroyer, and he was thinking about Frissa. Other thoughts accompanied him as well. Things he had forgotten almost, but that he once loved, like wind in his face, and rain at night, and walking barefoot over grass, and the smell of a fresh field in the morning, and waterfalls, and birds. Also, something about coffee in the morning, and a big, fresh loaf of warm bread. He decided she probably drank hot coffee in the morning. Or took walks to clear her head. And now she was in his prison, alone, closed in...  
  
After a while the idea seemed unbearable to him, and he decided he could have another talk with her. He was trying to make himself believe he was calling her because he had to make sure she was who she said she was, but he knew he was just trying to give her a chance to stretch her legs. Of course he was not ready for what he saw.  
  
Frissa had been three days in prison, and only her most bare necessities had been satisfied. There was a time she believed a moisturizer in the evening was a bare necessity, as was a comb, or a tooth brush, but now she just longed for a bath and a new set of clothes. That dress, no matter how beautiful, was not the right thing to wear in jail.  
  
When the guards came for her, she walked very slowly, and the bright light made her eyes sore. The guards took her for quite a ride, all the way up to the seventh level, and the officers quarters.  
  
Vader was waiting for her in one of the smaller conference rooms, deciding that it was a neutral enough environment, and small enough for them to be left alone. He was sitting when she came in, and he got up. He dismissed the troopers, and showed her to a chair, and than returned to his own.  
  
Frissa preferred this room to any other till than, and the light in it, somewhat more dimmed than in the large white corridors, suited her better.  
  
Vader was looking as huge and impressive as always, and she liked the way he had put his hands on the desk in front, one over the other, like large paws. He looked a little shy.  
  
"You are probably wandering at the nature of this meeting, your highness." He said, trying to sound menacing. He couldn't however. She seemed more natural and defenseless than ever.  
  
Her garment was wrinkled, she looked sleepy and tired, there were large bags beneath her eyes, eyes that blinked at him in the light, but that were still bright and searching. She had a meek air around her, but still she was not afraid of him.  
  
"you probably think I look like a mess." She said softly.  
  
"You aspect is not my concern, your majesty" Vader said, sounding even falser than before.  
  
"You know, it is not my fault entirely. I mean, you kept me locked for a while there." She said.  
  
"It is a standard procedure for a political prisoner, I assure you. My guards tell me you had no complains." Vader answered, attempting a business like tone now.  
  
"Political prisoner, eh?" Frissa said, after thinking for a while " who would have ever though.. And there I was thinking about making a career in make up sales.. When are you going to let me go?"  
  
"Go? It all depends on how this settles. Till then, I suggest you practice some patience. Now, let me explain to you the procedures."  
  
"You are to be shown to your father. He desires to be certain you are alive and unharmed before he commences the negotiations." Vader began to explain the scheme he had cooked up. However, most of it sounded too bizarre for Friss, and she was really feeling slow.  
  
"O.K." She said.  
  
"The negotiations should be swift. Your father seems eager to cooperate." Vader went on, thinking of other plausible things to say. He had no real reason to talk to her. The plan would go ahead with or without her consent. However, he had wanted to see her.  
  
Yet after a while, Frissa seemed in no mood to argue, or even speak. Vader noticed she was blinking some more. Her lips were of a very pale shade too.  
  
He was expecting her to talk some more, maybe argue with him. Usually a passive, disinterested response from his victims made Vader angry, causing him to kill them immediately. He disliked that, because he enjoyed challenges. This time, however, he was not angry. In fact, her lack of response concerned him. She looked a little pale. But his informers had told him all her vital sings were good.  
  
Frissa was not looking at him any more. She was just sitting there, staring at one spot, her head leaned on one hand. She was exhausted, she hadn't slept all past three nights, since their last encounter.  
  
She kept on wandering how she was going to leave, what was going to happen, and how she could talk to her mother. Also, the incredibly uncomfortable bunks were no use there. And now, on this comfy chair, she was passing out. It was all to emotional for her, first the princess, than the stun, the ship, Vader, the troopers....  
  
She heard Vader say something else, but his voice came like an echo of a distant rumor, soft and silky, and warm. Then all went blank.  
  
When she woke up, she was in the same cell she had been till then. But at least now she was not so tired. It seemed to her that she had had a really good sleep, and a very comfortable one. She didn't know that Vader had caught her when she fell asleep on the table, and carried her to his chambers. He was not quite sure why he did that, but he let her sleep there for a while, staring at her breath evenly and softly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Frissa looked around, and then noticed with a surprise that the door of the little cell was wide open, and that the light from the corridor was stemming in. She got a little up wandering, and than she decided with hope that the imperials had realized their mistake and that she would be let free.  
  
These wishes were diluted however when she heard the sound of stormtroopers approaching, and Vader's familiar shape appear at the door, completely black against the light, and shading most of it as he entered the room.  
  
"Hello" she said  
  
"I take your medical condition has improved, your highness." Vader said quite impersonally.  
  
"I feel a bit better." She acknowledged.  
  
"As I was saying before you collapsed, your father has sent a request for your exhibition. I am afraid he appears to think you are not alive any longer." Vader said  
  
"Well, you are close enough on that." Frissa managed a smile  
  
"You have no idea how close" Vader retorted moving sinisterly around the small room. Frissa paid no attention.  
  
"If you are able to stand up, follow me. I shall take you to the link that will unable your father to see you. You will not be allowed to communicate with him however. Do not make a scene."  
  
Frissa looked at him, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He did sound convincing however, so she decided it would be better to try to get up, instead of having the troopers drag her. She put her feet on the floor, but she realized that she still felt wobbly in her head.  
  
"I think I need some help." She said softly, half smiling at him. He did precisely what she expected him to.  
  
"Hold my arm" he said, offering it to her. She put her hand on it and got up, staggering a little.  
  
The entire audience with the king went very quickly. Vader menaced him politely, than he showed him his daughter. Frissa had seen the king on the holonews before, so she recognized him at once. The king, however, had never seen Frissa in his life, but he did do a very nice public display of emotions, including crying a little. Frissa could not hear him, because the sound was cut off, and than Vader pushed her away from the display.  
  
That was when Frissa realized what happened. The king was obviously playing some sort of game, and she was going to be the sacrifice. And when Vader continued speaking to the king as if everything was right, she realized in a panic that she had gotten caught in the middle of a political power play, in which none of the opponents were willing to identify her true identity. She now knew she stood no chances.  
  
"Meet our demands by the end of the month, king, or your daughter will suffer a faith I am sure no father desires for their child." Vader was saying.  
  
The king answered "Most revered high councilor Lord Vader, we are more than eager to comply to your desires and assure you of our readiness to fulfill them. We do however need to discuss this among ourselves." The king answered, in the fashion of his people, agreeing first, and than saying what he really meant.  
  
Vader answered in a cold voice "Discuss. Decide. The deadline is known to you, now." And the link went out.  
  
Ten days later the response arrived. The king sent a long and elaborate message, claiming at the end that he needed more time to discuss this, that the matter was not entirely in his hands, and that he was subject to the council of the noble in his home-planet. Vader, who had by than received strict orders not to prolong this any further, dismissed the plea, and gave the king an ultimatum of 24 hours for the final response.  
  
Vader had not seen Frissa during that period. It had began to bother him that she had such a strong anchor in his thoughts. Besides, she had to die. Vader was not too keen on showing mercy, but this time sparing her life was just not an option. The emperor had ordered death in any circumstance, and the girl should have been killed as soon as the mistake had been realized. Now, Vader was trapped. Concealing the girl's true identity, and Vader was certain that was her true identity, he had deceived the emperor. The price for such an outrage was extremely high. In Vader's case, it would mean complete annihilation. The emperor should never imagine that his foremost servant was capable of such deceit. Vader could be nothing but honest to his master, for such were to be the bonds between them, and if the emperor realized that his belief in the nature of these bonds was unsustainable, Vader would loose immediately his master's trust.  
  
The position that he had gotten himself in now was one of the most dangerous yet, Vader realized. It was a brink from open rebelling. Certainly it all began with a tiny mistake, but now the whole thing became of such proportions, that if the emperor could just not find out that Vader had been keeping a secret like this. The girl had to die, one way or another.  
  
This sickened Vader. He tried not to think about it, but every once in a while, when the thought floated back into his mind, the need to kill Frissa made his stomach turn in a funny way. He realized after a while he felt anxious about it, and after some time he decided that it would be best if he had someone do it instead of him. He would just order her to be shot. It would be quick, she needn't even know about it. And after a while he would forget about it, as he forgot about anything. 


End file.
